Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refueling portion structure of a fuel tank.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-162165 discloses a refueling portion structure in which an opening/closing valve, that opens a flow path when pushed by a refueling nozzle, is provided on the flow path that is within a refueling pipe for refueling a fuel tank.
In the refueling portion structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-162165, when the refueling nozzle is pulled-out from the refueling pipe interior, the opening/closing valve closes the flow path. Therefore, there are cases in which liquid fuel collects on the opening/closing valve when liquid fuel drips down from the refueling nozzle.